Gods of Thera
Thera has been marked by a cataclysmic event called The Great Leaving. At some point within relatively recent history, most of the Gods left Thera and adopted a policy of non-intervention with mortals. Stories of entire churches falling overnight and massive upheavals of faith were common right after the Great Leaving. This event caused the peoples of Thera to return to a more modest polytheism that often involved animism and reverence of ancestors. Gods who were once considered minor gained new influence among the faithful. The miracles of those touched by the divine became rare and powerful. Even without the commonplace miracles that seemed ever-present prior to the Great Leaving, various Churches still hold an important place in the lives of the typical Calpurnen citizen. Described below are some of the deities in Thera. Pallas is the genderless, formless God of Laws, and to a lesser degree Justice and Mercy. Their favored colors are ivory white and navy blue. Priests of the Church often fill roles of a court system--arbiters, lawyers, and judges. In more rural settings, Priests of Pallas are often called upon to serve as sheriffs. Pallas' symbol is a serpent wrapped around the handle of a downturned war-hammer in front of a three-point shield. Ixtab presents as a woman in funerary robes whose face is concealed by her hood. Called the Faceless Lady, Ixtab is a psychopomp figure responsible for choosing which souls enter the Afterlife. Her favored colors are white, yellow, and subdued metallics. She is also considered the patron goddess of the blind and of the concept of Fairness. Priestesses are never seen in public without their holy vestments, hooded robes, and porcelain face masks. Ixtab' devoted serve their communities primarily as undertakers and ministers of funeral rites, but are also sometimes responsible for arbitration in smaller communities. Nearly all civilized peoples offer at least a passing respect to Ixtab, for she alone determines where a soul ends up after death. Entarosh is the God of the Soil and one of the triad of gods worshipped as "Nature". Also the patron God of Farmers, Entarosh has always held great sway over the people of Thera, but rarely seems to exercise his power among mortals. Believed to be one of the founding Prime Gods, he is allegedly among the mightiest of Gods even before the Great Leaving. He is depicted in devotional art as a stout man carved of bedrock and sporting a heavy beard and a reverent expression. It is extremely rare to meet a farmer who does not actively worship Entarosh. Lelia is depicted as the owl-headed Goddess of the Wild. She is seen as the brutality and ruthlessness of Nature made manifest. She is another of the triad of gods worshipped as "Nature". Lelia is beloved by Wild Elves, revered by hunters, and respected by druids throughout the known lands. Antaion is the Infant God of Birth and Growth and the last of the gods worshipped as "Nature". Depicted as a mirthful toddler laying in a bed of roses, he is often seen being attended by songbirds and honeybees. He is particularly revered among the peoples who live in the Great Duroy Wilds and among Wild Elves. In more civilized areas, Antaion is called upon to intervene during trouble childbirths. Calais is the Goddess of the Home. Considered minor but of sweeping importance, her portfolio includes Domesticty, Marriage, and Vigilance. While not considered particularly powerful, Calais lacks formal churches or clergy. Nevertheless, nearly all peoples offer her small tokens of respect at the hearth and at mealtime. She is rarely depicted in art, and often in contradictory versions of a matronly woman. Her symbol--a humble spoon--is commonly seen hanging above doorways or fireplaces in the home. Gatopol is a cat-headed androgynous God of Cities. A minor God prior to the Great Leaving, Gatopol has since flourished in the absence of other, more powerful deities. Their portfolio includes Cities, Cleanliness, Cats, and Hospitality. Gatopol does not have much in the way of clergy or churches, but is still massively influential among city dwellers. Kais is the Goddess of Modesty, Humility, and Money. She is most frequently worshipped by people who work within the banking and trade sectors. At least one branch of Kais' worshippers are especially puritanical in their outlook and are depicted as publicly shaming visitors to Joppah's Red Light District. The church dedicated to Kais is small but highly influential due to their access to vast wealth. Another faction within the church is the Order of the Coin, a sect of warriors who protect trade routes, banks, and persons the church leaders deem valuable. Lycaon is an ancient God of Devouring. He is depicted as a massive humanoid figure with countless ravenous wolf heads. The cult dedicated to Lycaon was believed to be wiped out by the Fey Knights and the Wild Elves. Recently, however, cultists revering the Devouring God have reappeared.